Outcasts (Subterranea) (Earth-616)
Eventually, the Outcasts included a group of physically enhanced members including the large handed Digger, the super-humanly strong Boulder, the vibration casting Landslide and the divining rod wielding Water Witch. These members of the Outcasts came to the aid of their master when his domain was under attack by Kala mistress of the Neitherworld, and the Lava Men who sought to claim the Fountain of Youth in the Mole Man's domain. To this end she pitted a team of Olympic athletes against the Outcasts in a battle to the finish. The clash was interrupted by both Spider-Man and the Hulk. The two heroes ended hostilities and the Mole Man and Kala agreed to live together when the Mole Man admitted to still loving her. Later when Subterranea was impacted by the mutant terrorist known as Avalanche, who was using his vibratory powers to shake San Andreas Fault, the super-powered Outcasts went to investigate. They stopped Avalanche with the help of the Hulk. When the town of Clairton, West Virginia was under attack by the Dire Wraiths, the Mole Man and his outcasts crossed paths with the Spaceknights Rom and Starshine. The Mole Man and his followers helped the two Spaceknights defend the people of Clairton from the Wraiths. When millionaire cartoonist Alden Maas attempted to expand the size of Earth by utilizing the powers of the Human Torch and pipe it into the Earth, it had a catastrophic effect on the Mole Man's domain, causing a massive lava flow that apparently slew all of the non-powered members of the Outcasts. The Mole Man later joined the Torch and the Thing to stop Maas from unleashing a thermonuclear device below the Earth. However, there were apparently some survivors, or the Mole Man gathered a new group of non-powered Outcasts, who began helping the Mole Man in a plan to raise a portion of Subterranea above ground so that they might have their an island to call their own on the surface. Among their numbers was the Thing during a period in which he was estranged from the Fantastic Four. When the Fantastic Four went looking for the Thing, they discovered the Mole Man's plans threatened to cause untold destruction to the surface world and put a stop to it, resulting in the apparent destruction of Subterranea and Monster Island. Most of the non-powered Outcasts either fled or presumably perished in the destruction. Although it appears that all non-human Outcasts have fled, the super-powered members of this society remained. During the so-called Subterranean Wars, the Mole Man sent these Outcasts to recover Kala when she attempted to get the aid of Iron Man, leading to a clash with the armored Avenger. Water Witch was later seen among the many female super-humans on Femizonia Isle. Since then none of the super-human Outcasts have been seen since, their subsequent fate is unknown. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/outcs1.htm }} Category:Subterraneans